Your Name, Please?
by Suzuki Honoda
Summary: Matsuri yang merasa kecewa karena masuk Universitas Swasta terobati saat bertemu dengan Gaara. Laki-laki yang tenang dan misterius. ONE-SHOOT! For "Hwang Energy" anniversary! Matsuri X Gaara, WARNING! inside, mind to RnR?


**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Perbenturan kakiku memecah keheningan disepanjang trotoar jalan.

Ah, ya… namaku Matsuri, umurku sekarang 19 tahun. Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah yang sangat amat asing bagiku. Sebuah universitas swasta yang tidak terlalu bagus.

Jujur, aku sangat ingin masuk ke universitas negri.

Tetapi saat aku mencoba test masuknya, aku bisa tercengang menatap lembaran itu selama satu jam…

Oke, itu berlebihan. Yang jelas aku sangat kaget karena soal-soalnya yang melebihi kemampuan otakku.

Lagi pula, aku hanyalah gadis sederhana yang tidak sempurna.

IQku tidak terlalu tinggi, wajahku juga tidak cantik, aku juga memiliki masalah dalam hal pergaulan, kaya pun tidak…

Tetapi menurutku ketidak sempurnaanku itu akan tersihir menjadi sempurna suatu saat nanti.

_Yeah_, aku yakin…

.

.

**Your Name, Please?**

**Suzuki Honoda: **Maaf atas kesalahan saya di fic ini...

Yusue*Mint: iya...

EDITED! EDITED! sekali lagi edited!

Yusue*Mint: Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!

Iya, langsung aja ya...

Yusue*Mint: Iya, silahkan...

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: S. Gaara X Matsuri

**Genre**: Romance & Friendship

**Rated**: T

**Warning(s):** OOC, OC nyelip, AU, typo, Gaje, _full of_ Matsuri POV,

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon beritahu saya… :D

_My 2__nd__ fic in FNI, specially for _"**Hwang Energy**"_ Anniversary! ;;)_

_Don't forget the review_~! *nyengir sendiri*

.

.

**BRAAAAAAKK…**

Sebuah suara yang memekikan indera pendengaranku mulai terdengar sangat jelas, seorang wanita yang 'terlihat' masih muda dengan muka sangar meletakan buku-bukunya kasar diatas meja guru.

"Namaku, Tsunade. Mulai sekarang aku lah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian jika kalian menginjakan kaki-kaki kalian dikelas ini. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing!" perintahnya—Tsunade-_sensei_—setengah berteriak.

"Err… aku Sasame, Fukushima Sasame…" ucap seorang gadis berambut _orange _lurus dikuncir setengah keatas, namanya Sasame.

"Namaku Sasori." kata seseorang yang duduk dipojok kelas, Sasori.

"Ah, aku Sora!" sebut seseorang didelakangku… Sora.

"Sasuke, Uciha Sauke." Ucap dingin seorang laki-laki dengan mata _onyx_ yang terkesan tenang dan dingin, Sasuke.

"Namaku Tenten. Salam kenal…" seseorang didepanku juga mulai memperkenalkan diri, dia adalah Tenten.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian~!" seru laki-laki disebelahku, dari wajahnya sangat terlihat bahwa dia seorang yang periang, Naruto namanya.

"Aku Matsuri, mohon bantuannya semua…" kataku pelan karena malu, tetapi setidaknya aku sudah memberanikan diri memperkenalkan diri bukan?

Sebuah lekukan kecil tergambar jelas dibibirku, mungkin… aku bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka. Menurutku mereka semua ramah.

**GRIEEEEETT…**

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening saat pintu yang terletak disudut kelas terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan seseorang berambut merah dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna _dark blue_, dan dipadukan dengan _jeans_ hitam dan _sneaker_ coklat tua. Aku tak mengerti kenapa tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mataku berkedip barang sekali pun.

"_Gomenne_, aku terlambat… aku kesingan." Jawab laki-laki itu datar.

"Hm, duduk." Suruh Tunade-_sensei_ sambil menganggukan dagunya.

"Kau juga harus memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Tsunade-_sensei _sambil menatap laki-laki itu tajam.

"_Hai_. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, panggil Gaara saja." Suara itu bagaikan music merdu yang mengalun ditelingaku. Sungguh, aku sangat terpana dengan caranya berbicara, berpakaian, bahkan caranya berjalan. Aku sangat merasa kalau dia adalah pangeran yang tersesat ke dunia yang seperti ini.

'_Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk yang terlihat sempurna seperti diaaa? Aku tidak bisa memberhentikan mata dan detak jantungku yang terus menggebu-gebu setiap mendengar kata yang dia lontarka, hal yang dia lakukan, bahkan ketenangannya yang bisa menghanyutkanku kedalam lamunan. Uhh… aku jadi puitis… Ah, dia benar-benar sempurna… Oh god…_' pujiku dalam hati.

**DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG...**

Berkali-kali detakan itu terus terdengar kencang, mukaku terasa panas. Ini hal yang pertama kali kualami sumur hidupku.

"Kenapa kau bengong, Matsuri-_chan_?" Tanya seseorang disebelahku, ah… aku ingat, namanya Naruto.

"Eh, t-tidak… tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto-_kun_…" jawabku berbohong.

"Ahh, kau pasti berbohong! Sudah jelas dari tadi kau melihat 'nya'!" respon Naruto yang membuatku kaget.

"Eh? M-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" ucapku dengan nada bingung sambil mengejek diriku sendiri karena bisa kepergok mentap 'pangeran' itu.

"Yaa, pasti tadi kau melihat diriku yang keren ini kan? Mengaku sajalaaah~! Aku tidak akan marah kok!" ujarnya percaya diri.

"Hieee?" gumanku lebih dari kata 'kaget'. Padahal kupikir dia menyadariku yang sedari tadi terus menatap 'pangeran' yang bernama Gaara dengan sebuah _tattoo_ dijidatnnya.

**BLETAAAAAAKK…**

"HEI KALIAN! NARUTO DAN MATSURI! INI KELAS! BUKAN WARUNG NASI PADANG YANG BISA DIPAKE BUAT NGERUMPI ARISAN! KUHUKUM KALIAN MENULIS 1000 KALIMAT MINTA MAAF KARENA TIDAK KONSENTRASI PADA PELAJARAN DAN HARUS DIKUMPULKAN DIPERTEMUAN BERIKUTNYA!" omel Tsunade-_sensei_ yang tanduknya mulai terlihat.

"APAAAAA!" jeritku dan Sora bersamaan.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

"ARGH! Aku ga tahan… tanganku udah mau bengkok nihh… Shh…" keluh Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku juga… tapi, tanggung kalau sudah segini… tinggal 98 kalimat lagi…" ucapku sambil tetap menulis meski merasa tanganku mulai mati rasa.

"Ah, aku pulang saja… akan kukerjakan nanti dirumah… kau tidak apa jika kutinggal, Matsuri-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, pergilah… tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku… aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…" jawabku yakin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? _Jaa nee_…" kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari runag kelas.

**GRIEEEEEETT…**

Tiba-tiba suar pintu mulai terdengar lagi, aku mulai risih dengan sifat Sora yang _offer protective_ padaku.

"Sudah kubilang ka—" ucapku terpotong saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan _tattoo_ dijidatnya. Aku yakin kalian tau siapa yang kumaksud, "G-Gaara-_kun_?"

"…kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh, itu… aku pikir terlalu cepat jika aku pulang sekarang, karena sekarang tinggal… umm, 191 kalimat lagi yang harus kuselesaikan! Aku malas me nunda-nunda pekerjaan…" jelasku dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihku.

"Oh, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan keadaan tanganmu jika harus menulis 1000 kata tanpa istirahat." Komentar Gaara.

"Iya juga sih…" kataku sambil menatap tangan kananku sayu.

"Ini sudah jam 17.47, tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan jalan sendirian. Biar kuantar kau…" tawar Gaara yang membuatku tambah merasa panas.

"E-eh, t-tidak usah… aku pasti merepotkan…" tolakku halus.

"Hm… terserah kau sih… menurutku tidak merepotkan, dan kau itu perempuan. Tidak baik jika jalan sendirian…" ucap Gaara santai.

"Ah, i-iya juga… t-tapi… t-tapi…" bingung, itu kata yang menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau rapihkan barang-barangmu… kita pulang bersama…" katanya pelan tapi terdengar jelas di telingaku karena suasana sepi yang terus mengintari kami.

"…iya," hatiku tercampur aduk. Senang, malu, terharu, takut, dan yang lainnya tercampur aduk didalam hatiku sekarang ini.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_!" ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ya, lain kali jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku yakin pasti tadi itu kau merasa mati rasa dibagian tanganmu…" prediksi Gaara.

"Hehe, ya begitulah… tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" janjiku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingku kearah Gaara.

"Hm… apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Gaara heran sambil menatap jari kelingkingku.

"Iih… itu artinya aku berjanji kepadamu! Jadi kau juga harus mengulurkan jari keingkingmuuuu! Aku tak percaya kau tidak mengetahui maksudnya…" kesalku.

"Oh…" responnya singkat sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearahku, aku melilitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari Gaara samba mengucapkan sebuah kata, '_**Janji**_!'.

"Hehehe~ sekarang aku tidak akan pulang malam sendirian deh!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, ada satu hal yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu…" ungkap Gaara sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"E-eh? Apa?" tanyaku mulai merasa canggung.

"Aku…" suara Gaara terdengar sangat kecil hingga membuatku sedikit sulit menangkap suara indahnya.

"Aku ingin…" lanjutnya sedikit menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Perlahan angin semilir mulai berhembus, kedua pipi putihku mulai menunjukan semburat merah saat Gaara mulai menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

**DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG…**

'_Jangan-jangan Gaara menyukaiku… lalu sekarang dia ingin memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Ah, jangan bermimpi Matsuri! Itu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi… Gaara itu sempurna, tidak sepertimu, Matsuri! Tapi… bolehkan kalau aku berharap itu kenyataan?_' kataku dalam hati, spontan aku berteriak tanpa pikir panjang, "YA! AKU MAUUU!"

"Hm? Mau apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa namamu… itu saja," ucap Gaara dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan, '_kau kenapa? Apa maksudmu?_'

**BLUSSSSH…**

Detak jantungku berdetak tak karuan, aku merasa malu. SANGAT AMAT MALU!aku mengejek-ejek diriku sendiri dalam hati, _'Ah, Matsuriii… kenapa kau mengatakan hal sebodoh itu? Sungguh itu hal yang sangat memalukan… Baka!_'

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatapku heran.

"E-eh, i-iya… y-yang tadi itu kau lupakan saja ya! A-aku harus cepat masuk! J_-jaa nee_!"kataku terbata-bata. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya kedalam rumah dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

"Matsuri! Bangun, jangan bermalas-malasan! Hari ini kau harus masuk 'kan?" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata _sapphire_nya yang indah, _Kaa-san '_ku.

"Ya, ya… aku tau itu, _Kaa-san_…" ucapku malas.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu! Sekarang ini sudah jam 07.23 tahu!" omel _Kaa-san_ makin menjadi.

"APAAAAA!" jeritku heisteris sambil langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Huh, dasar… harusnya aku memasang jam _weaker_ dikamarnya!" celetuk _Kaa-san _kesal.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

**DRAP… DRAP… DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga saat menatap jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 7.32, '_KUSO!_ _Kenapa aku harus telat… ah, kau bodoh Matsuri!'_

**BRAAAAK…**

"Hahhh… hah… haah… _Gomenne_, aku terlambat!" kataku lantang setelah membanting pintu kelas hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring yang menarik perhatian semua orang dikelas.

"Apa bisa meminta maaf tanpa membanting pintu kelas? CEPAT DUDUK!" suruh Tsunade_-sensei_ dengan nada membentak.

"_Hai_…" jawabku pelan sambil berjalan dengan gontai kea rah tempat dudukku. Kulihat Gaara menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya saat itu.

"Jangan pernah ulangi hal buruk seperti ini, 'nona' Matsuri. Dan, aku ingin menagih tulisanmu sekarang." Ucap Tsunade-_sensei_.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar…" kataku sambil mengobrak-abrik tas berwarna _violet_ sampai mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"T-tidak ada!" kagetku dengan mata membulat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku, jantungku berdebar-debar saat mencari buku catatanku yang sepertinya tertinggal dimeja belajarku.

"APA KATA 'KETINGGALAN' KAU GUNAKAN SEBAGAI ALASAN UNTUK MENUTUPI KESALAHANMU, HAH? KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN KAU MASUKAN KATA 'TERBAKAR' DALAM KALIMATMU TADI, NONA? KAU TIDAK MENGERJAKANNYA KAN? JUJURLAH PADAKU, NONA!" omel Tsunade-_sensei_ dengan nada yang teramat tinggi hingga memekakan telinga.

"KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU! Tetapi aku berani bersumpah aku mengerjaknnya, Tsunade_-sensei_!" ucapku memohon agar 'dia' bisa mengerti.

"BERIKAN PADAKU BUKTI BAHWA KAU MENGERJAKAN TUGASMU!" perintah Tsunade_-sensei_.

"Aku saksinya." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Apa kesaksianmu, Gaara? Punya bukti apa kau kalau dia menyelesaikan 1000 kalimat yang kuperintahkan padanya?" Tanya Tsunade-_sensei_ sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku juga memiliki saksi yang lain kalau dia menyelesaikan tugas darimu, _sensei_… Orang itu adalah… Naruto," ucap Gaara tenang.

"Lalu, meski ada 2 saksi mata aku meminta bukti, bukan hanya sebuah 'kesaksian' saja." Kata Tsunade_-sensei_ ketus.

"_Yeah_, mudah saja… lihat saja jarinya yang memerah dan pensil juga penghapusnya yang mulai pendek," jelas Gaara.

"Keluarkan alat tulismu!" suruh Tsunade-_sensei_.

"H_-hai… _i-ini," kataku terbata-bata.

"Yah, mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya. Baiklah, kali ini aku mempercayaimu… lain kali? Jangan harap." Ucap Tsunade-_sensei_ sambil menatapku tajam.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

Bertahun-tahun kujalani dengan terus memendam perasaanku pada'nya', hingga pada saat terakhirku bisa melihatnya… hari dimana aku diwisuda, hari kelulusan.

"Ten-_chan, _Sasame-_chan_, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian! Aku tak tau bagai mana aku jika kalian tidak menjadi sahabatku selama ini, aku pasti akan terus takut pada siapa pun'! Hiks…" ucapku mulai terisak.

"Hahahahaa… jangan menangis Mitsu-_chan_! Kita akan tetap bisa bertemu kok! Jadi… jangan… menangis…" kata Tenten yang terus berusaha menahan air mata yang dibendung dipelkupuk matanya.

"Hiks… Aku akan terus mengingatmu… pasti! Aku berjanji…" janjiku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, aku juga—" ucap Sasame terpotong oleh seseorang.

"HEI MATSURI! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak seseorang—Sora.

"Eh, dimana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ditaman! Katanya ini penrting! SANGAT AMAT PENTING!" heboh Sora sampai menunjuk-nunjuk arah yang tidak jelas.

"Err… iya," kataku menganggukan kepala sambil mulai berjalan kearah taman disekolahku.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang harus menghancurkan _moment-moment_ terakhirku dengan kedua sahabatku? Hu-uh!" gerutuku sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman.

**Tap…**

Aku memberhentikan langkahku ketika melihat 'seorang pangeran' yang sedang duduk dibangku taman dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama sepertiku, baju wisuda.

"Hei, apa kau yang memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, aku risih melihatmu berdiri. Silahkan duduk…" ucapnya mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Eh, i-iya… jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Gaara-_kun_?" kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku masih belum mengetahui namamu… sampai sekarang ini… jadi tolong beritahu aku siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"E-eh… n-namaku? Jadi… setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu… kau tidak mengetahui namaku?" kagetku dengan mata membulat.

"_Yeah_, kira-kira begitu…" jawab Gaara dengan polosnya.

"Ah, _fine_… namaku—" kataku terpotong.

"Lebih dari itu. Ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui… dan lebih penting." Ucapnya dengan mata yang menyorotkan keseriusannya.

"Ya? Apa itu? Tanya saja!" seruku tambah penasaran.

"Apa kau…" ucapnya sengaja dipotong.

"Hm?" responku sambil menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Kau… mau menerimaku jika aku mengatakan, _aishiteru_?" Tanya Gaara yang membuatku hamper terkena penyakit jantung.

"Eh? M-maksudmu?" kaget, itu yang kurasakan. Semburat merah tergambar dengan jelas dikedua pipiku.

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku… tetapi, aku akan terus menunggu jawabanmu… selalu," kata Gaara lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi taman.

'_Tidak, ini hal yang sangat tidak logis! Tidak mungkin laki-laki sesempurna Gaara-kun menyukai perempuan yang tidak sesempurna dirinya... aku sangat senang, tapi… disisi lain aku juga tidak pantas menjadi seorang putri untuknya… Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_' ucapku dalam hati.

"Ini keputusanku! Ya, aku juga…" tekadku sambil berlari kedepan Gaara yang sudah jauh dan mulai menaiki panggung untuk memberi pidato sebagai siswa terpandai dan wakil dari siswa-siswi yang sudah diwisuda.

"GAARA! AKU JUGA MENYUAKIMU! DARI AWAL KITA BERTEMU AKU SUDAH JATUH HATI PADAMU, GAARA-_KUN_!" teriakku lantang tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Arigatou_… tapi bisa kita bicarakan itu nanti?" Tanya Gaara dengan semburat merah tipis yang terlukis dikedua belah pipinya dan disusul olehku saat menyadari akan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang beragam.

.

**Your Name, Please?** —

.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya Gaara serius.

"I-iya…" ucapku canggung, detak jantungku mulai tidak terkendali.

"_Arigatou_, tapi ini benar-benar jawabanmu?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ya, Gaara-_kun_! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu tanpa paksaan untuk menerimamu dari orang lain…" jelasku.

"Ah, ya… kau masih belum mengatakan namamu," kata Gaara polos.

"Hiee? Kalau Tsunade-_sensei_ menyebuyt namaku kau tidak mendengarnya?" ucapku kaget.

"Bukan begitu… aku tidak mau mendengar darinya. Aku ingin kau yang langsung yang mengatakan namamu padaku, jadi… tolong namamu?" pinta Gaara padaku.

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar alasannya. Lalu aku mengatakan, "Matsuri, namaku Matsuri! Seorang gadis sederhana yang tidak sempurna… tetapi sekarang semua itu sudah berubah! Sekarang aku akan menjadi gadis yang sempurna… karena ada kamu disisiku sekarang!"

"Puitist." Responnya singkat, lalu kami tertawa bersama.

_Yeah, _sekarang dengan adanya Gaara disisiku aku akan selalu merasa sempurna.

Terimakasih, tuhan kau telah mengizinkannya berada disampingku.

Terimakasih juga, Gaara!

.

— _**The End**_**—**

.

**Author's Note:**

**Suzuki Honoda: **Eh, saya nekat buat _oneshoot_ nih… *nyengir*

Yusue*Mint: Aslinya kamu ga bisa buat _oneshoot_ kan…

Yah, gitu deh… makanya aku nekat lagi~! *garuk-garuk kepala*

Yusue*Mint: Eh, iya… jangan lupa fic ini untuk siapa!

Ah, iya! Ini buat _anniversary_nya "**Hwang Energy**"! Tapi maaf saya telat nge_post_ ficnya *mojok*

Yusue*Mint: Happy _anniv_ ya, Energy-_chan_! Semoga fic-ficmu tambah keren!

Iya, semoga tambah rajin(?) nerusin ficmu dan nilai raport bayangan ga ada yang merah! Amin. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf telat publish! *nangis darah(?)*

Yep! Makasih buat _readers_ juga yang bersedia membaca fic abal dan gaje ala Suzuki ini!

Yusue*Mint: Iya makasih banyak ya, _readers_!

Segitu dulu dari Suzuki yang ga jelas iniii~!

Yusue*Mint: Dari saya juga! Kita kabur dulu ya! *kabur bareng Suzuki(?)*

.

**Review, please! :D**


End file.
